


Five Words

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: "Five words. Five miserably short words that destroyed my everything, yet five words that assured me that he was in peace. Five words... the five last words that had been uttered on what was supposed to be my special day."





	Five Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Louise back from the dead! I'm here to apologize for the lack of writing something, so here's a little present that I worked my hands off from 1 in the afternoon and until 5 in the afternoon.
> 
> L: This story is placed in Artemis' POV and I know you guys know which episode this is in because of the way Artemis acts in this story. To make it more tragic, let's place a little something, alright? Let's say Artemis' birthday happened during this episode (there's literally no info on Wikipedia, YJ Wiki, etc. Or am I just blind enough?). Afterwards, feel free to tell me my mistakes because this is the first time I ever tried a 1st POV. For now, I'm just going with a dark, tragic, angsty side and I'm not good at it, so sue me.
> 
> L: P.S I couldn't wait for Mari's birthday (I forgot there's still a month to go) so here's a really advanced birthday gift! ADVANCED HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR TWIN!

_Five words._

_Five words that had the power to drive me insane._

"No..."

_Five words that shattered my heart. Five words that broke my world. Five words that overwhelmed me so much I fell to my knees._

"N-no... I-it can't be..."

_Five words._

_Five words that broke my walls down and made me cry wave after wave of tears that I couldn't believe I was holding back._   
_Five words that felt an unbelievable weight of coldness as the full meaning of it crashed down on me. Five words that left me shaking uncontrollably, feeling weak, vulnerable and desperate. Five words that left a trace, a mark, a permanent scar on top of the many scars that already inflicted soul. Five words that threw away all of my efforts to try and fix my shattered heart and break them again into a million more fragments. Five short words that rendered me speechless. Five incredibly miserable short words that meant everything to me._

"Artemis... Wally is... is dead."

I bit my shaking lip, trying to escape the wails that threatened to spill from my mouth as I wrap my arms around me, sinking to the icy floor as sobs racked my body.

My speedster, my soulmate, my partner, my Wally... dead? But it couldn't be!

"He promised he'd come back for me, like I promised him..." I managed to choke it out feebly.

My Wally... No, he couldn't be gone... not when I need him...

_No,_ I thought.  _He's not gone. Not my Wally. He'll never leave me._

The thought itself gave me strength. I refused to listen to his mentor or my friends. I'm not stupid enough to believe their lies. Even a half-deaf drunk wouldn't believe those foolish fibs. He was alive, and I was very sure of that. No, of course not, my Wally was not dead. They were all just lying to me.

I wiped my tears. I know Wally would love to see me happy. And he would hate to see me crying.

The Flash, Impulse and the others tried to call my attention, but I paid them no mind as I tried to stumble through the wreckage where I last saw Wally. On the first try, my legs simply failed me. My knees gave out and I sprawled on the ice.

They tried to help me but I was mad enough to knock their hands out of the way as I crawled over as walking seemed just as impossible as flying. I was desperate to see Wally's red hair sticking up, his handsomely freckled face, his bright grin that lit up the world, those dancing green eyes... so I stopped right there and promptly collasped, conscious enough to wait.

I waited because I believed. I hoped. I prayed to any deity who was willing to listen. I wished. Wally would appear and be reunited with me once more.

He would appear kneeling in front of me, comforting me gently as he slowly held me up. He would kiss my forehead and give me one of those long-awaited smiles of his. We would kiss each other tenderly and hold each other tightly, afraid to let the other go.

The most important man in my life... never came.

_Five words._

I choked as I tried to swallow the big glob of grief forming in my throat.

_Five miserably haunting words._

It quickly melted, leaving me hollow inside. Incapable of feeling anything but grief or rage or the desire to take revenge.

_Five short words that left me reeling in emotional pain._

I was forced to endure a funeral, where he lied inside the casket, unmoving. Bright, smiling, hyper Wally, did not deserve to be inside a casket at all.

_Five words._

I scooped up some dirt in my hands as I watched them lower the casket into the ground.

_Five words that shouldn't be true or uttered._

I dropped the handful of soil and watched it fall down and splatter on the smooth dark surface of the black casket.

_Five words that destroyed my everything, yet five words that assured me that he was in peace._

* * *

Five Years Later...

_Creek!_

The gate groaned as I gently pried it open and stepped inside, feeling a sense of peace and tranquility inside the small graveyard.  
I wandered around aimlessly in the graveyard until I spot Wally's tombstone with his full name boldly engraved on it.

_Five words..._ the wind suddenly hisses coldly in my ear as an invisible hand painfully squeezed my heart at the words the sudden cold tickling whispered to my ear.

I kneel down and pull out the weeds that covered up half the name before placing the bonquet down carefully and stayed there, frozen.

"The world hasn't forgotten you, you know," I gently murmured to the tombstone as I stroked it. "And I didn't forget you either, Baywatch."

I stood up, almost forgetting what I had to say. I kneeled down once more and caressed the tombstone.

"Your uncle told me five words after he told me you passed: 'Artemis, he... he loved you." I never forgot how much you loved me and looked out for me. Thank you," I managed to say to the tombstone. "I love you too, Baywatch."

Suddenly, light spilled from the branches of the tree that towered over Wally's grave and spilled on my face. I raised a hand to shield my eyes as I whispered a final goodbye to Wally.

A warm breeze blew and tickled my face. It was like Wally was still alive and comforting me.

I smiled and walked away from the grave.

It had been five years. The Earth had been saved from the invasion, but in the process, had lost one of its heroes. Wally's sacrifice had saved the world, but the act shredded my heart apart.

Though I don't want to, I'll finally accept and admit to myself one thing that I had been denying all those years.

Thise last five words had been uttered on what was supposed to be my special day.

The world was brutal. Those five words were cruel.

My Wally, my speedster, my partner, my soulmate and my life. He had died on my birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> L: Okay, fine. It's not as tragic as I said it would be (because mainly, I told you I'm not good enough). I have no idea if the ending classifies as comfort or still tragedy or something. Feel free to tell me.
> 
> L: Also, please review! I always forget that during my stories. Since you saw Mari's warning that it might take her four years (Mari, just post it on our Messenger), I'm gonna be the one posting these days.
> 
> Marrione & Louise


End file.
